


Every Heart is a Revolutionary Cell

by Rachel03



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel03/pseuds/Rachel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[MODERN AU] Les Amis de l'ABC are not the first and certainly won't be the last group of dreamers to try to change the world. However, surviving college might be just as hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_September 5; Thursday; 13:35 pm_

There is not a living soul in all Europe that had never heard of the French capital. Not a single human could genuinely state that he or she had never dreamt to be bathed in its lights or graced by its art. To see it's majestic architecture, to bask in its greatness. Not a person in this Earth is truly immune to Paris' magic. Back in the 19th century, Michelet dared to say, "Paris is the locomotive of the world''. Now, more than two hundred years later we can see the author had not gone very far from the truth.

However, just like every other city in the world, the true Parisian charm, what really gave life to its streets, wasn't its magnificent monuments, or the famous fashion industry, not even its ravishing beauty. No. What made Paris great, in the city's very essence, was the Parisian citizen. And as it is world widely known, a particular trait of every true Parisian is… they truly love good coffee.

It is in a specific coffee shop in that our story starts. The café Musain wasn't exactly small, but could never be described as a big place. Not specially cheap or expensive. Its decoration was quite picturesque but nothing that would catch your eye. The service was great, that's for sure, but not even close to the best of Paris. We would judge the Café Musain as nothing but ordinary, just one more in thousands and thousands of Parisian coffee shops… if it were not for one peculiarity. By some arrangement of fate, that modest little coffee place was located just a few miles away from the city's University. Therefore, we can say that its students almost exclusively frequented it. And what does it changes? Everything. While some of Paris' famous shops were filled by the best chief's, the more expensive prices, the more refined clients, the prettiest decoration that France could offer, the Café Musian was filled with youth. You might ask, " _What does it mean?_ '' It means that this particular coffee shop was filled with laughter, with loud words, with seduction games, with poker nights, with passion, with emotionally motivated fights, with tears – of joy or terror –, with one-day-lasting world endings, with dance, with drunkenness, with joy, with playful conversations (and some serious ones, from time to time), with love, with friendship, with ideas, with light. But most of all, it means the Café Musain was filled with  _dreams._

"It should be a new rule! From now on it's mandatory to bring a beautiful girl as guest in every meeting" Courfeyrac exclaimed. Smirking at the blonde blushing girl sitting by Grantaire's side, causing all the others to roll their eyes.

"Fuck off, she is not for you.'" Grantaire answered, being a bit overprotective of his childhood friend whom he had just recently reunited with.

"Don't mind him, that's just how Courfeyrac says it's nice to meet you'' Combeferre had a warm smile printed on his face, which effectively calmed her. Charlotte was really nervous about finally getting to know all those friends that R was always talking about. She has been looking forward to it since she was back to France. It was truly great to see how they were all being receptive with her.

"Yeah, ignore him and if it comes too hard just tell him to go die in hole… unless he is drunk, because then there is a chance he might actually try to do that'' Said one of the other girls in the room. She had dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Charlotte remembered having seen her at the bar the other night when she went out with Grantaire but she couldn't recall her name.  _Ugh, I'm never getting that drunk again._

''Okay, that's not fair, 'Celine, I only did it once'' A new set of laughter was installed on around the table. Charlotte mentally thanked Courfeyrac for mentioning her name. She was almost sure Grantaire had said that her brother was also in their group of friends.

"I'm sure you will love France, Charlotte'' the long haired boy, that R introduced her as Jehan, shyly smiled.

"Oh, thank you… I have lived here before, though. Uh- it's kinda complicated… my mom is from Denmark but my dad is French so I lived here my whole childhood. That's how I met 'Taire'' Jehan's smile widened, as she was new to the group he was too shy to point it out but he found "Taire'' the cutest nickname ever and surprisingly suitable for Grantaire

"Yup, we were high school sweethearts'' R forced a smile, and playfully bated his eyes, provoking some more laughter of those around, though she could hear a feminine voice shrugging ''Then the gay-ness came, we broke up and here we are''

''Dude, I can see you doing many weird stuff, but definitely having a cute girlfriend in high school is not one of those'' a bald boy, to whom Charlie hadn't being introduced yet, laughed.

"How's Denmark, Charlotte?" I heard it's a wonderful place. The culture is very different isn't it?" a green-eyed boy asked looking really excited. She assumed that he was Céline's brother Taire had talked about, since they looked very much alike. Charlotte however was never given time to think of an answer to that question

''Pft, get off the girl, guys you look like a bunch of vultures that just found fresh meat'' Another girl said rolling her eyes. This one Charlie had not forgotten. Éponine. Although there was some bitterness in the girl's words, Charlie was relieved, that much of attention was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Ponine is right. It's great to meet you, Charlotte but guys, the idea of making weekly meetings here is for us to discuss more serious topics." A blonde guy started to talk, his voice echoing through the whole table. Charlie didn't even have to ask Taire. She immediately knew who he was. The perfect golden curls, the sparkly blue eyes, the angelic face and mostly… the aura around him making him stand out in a crowd. It was Enjolras. Apollo. R' had talked a lot about all his friends but about him… God, Grantaire just wouldn't shut up. And Charlotte could see why.

The young people sitting on that table that afternoon were known as Les Amis de l'ABC. A political association essentially destined to promote social justice and equality. One in the many other groups of friends to have the Café Musain as a constant scenario of their daily lives. Originally formed by the 9 boys – Enjolras, Combeferre, Jean, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly and Grantaire – the currently growing group has become more than it was ever planned to be. They were a family. A family which, although she didn't know yet, Charlotte was just about to become a part of. Those young women and men, entirely different, were united now not only by their ideals and the hope that they all hold in the future but also by the love they hold for each other.


	2. Time to Check your Whatsapp

Courfeyrac is that kind of person who always wakes up with a smile printed on his face.  Of course, it doesn’t mean he never faces bad days,  _au contraire._  Smiling was just the way he found to deal with pain. It came more as a need than an actual choice. He had been like this ever since he was a kid, ever since he could remember.  His mother likes to say he is the sunshine of  her life. No, not the light. The sunshine. Because all that light can do is illuminate but the sun, the sun keeps us warm.

 

Just the memory of his mom made his smile wider. They have always been really close, specially cause his dad wasn’t exactly the most amorous person in the face of the earth. It’s not that Monsieur de Courfeyrac  was a bad person but he always had some issues on showing affection. He was always too severe, too distant, too immersed in his work, and it all got worse especially after  _the incident_  happened. Probably his father's lack of human heat was the reason why Courf had decided there wouldn’t be a day in which he wasn’t going to make someone smile. First, because he knew his mother  _needed_  it but then Courfeyrac concluded that laughter could be the best therapy for everyone. After watching so much suffering from coldness, he decided that what he wanted to do in life was to make hearts warmer and people feel more loved. That’s how Courfeyrac became sunshine, not only  for his mother, but to every person who was lucky enough to have him in their lives.

 

 

Courf had gone shopping really early this morning. He had always loved  to wake up in synchrony with the sun, even in saturdays, even if he hadn’t got much sleep the night before. There was something about dawns he found to be very inspiring. Admiring himself in the mirror wearing the recently bought cardigan, running his hands through his dark waved hair, he couldn’t help but to smirk. Courfeyrac knew he could be not the prettiest guy in the word but was also quite aware he was one hell of a charmer and well… it’s not like he was bad looking either. There were very few girls and boys who could say to be immune at his terrible jokes, winks and smirks. And Courfeyrac loved it. Boys, girls, love and affection were always welcome. “Flirting is a talent” he likes to joke. A talent that he mostly certainly has. His charisma and bright smile were something hard to resist, but of course, he  knows he can’t win all the battles. In fact…Courfeyrac had to send a text message.

 

 

 **Courfayrac:** Dude, how do I get  the girl?

 **R:** uh...what?

 **Courfeyrac** : Charlie. I’ve been hitting on her ever since we met

she seems sooo not –interested. Give me some tips please.

 **R:** LOL.

 **Courfeyrac** : What’s wrong? Don’t you know it’s rude to laugh at people’s

tragedy? Unless when it’s Marius. In that case it's hilarious.

 **R:** Haha… man remember when I mentioned we  used to date when we were younger, then gayness broke us up?

 **Courfeyrac** : Yup

 **R:** I wasn’t just talking about my gayness.

 **Courfeyrac:** OMFG

 **Courfeyrac** : THAT’S SO COOL

 **Courfeyrac** : I knew there was some explanation. Seems like Courf still got the game after all ;)

 

Grantaire laughed at his friend's silliness then turned to watch Charlotte, his roommate, still asleep. Her serene face made his lips curve into an almost-smile. He was really glad she was adapting just fine back in France. He knew this last year in Denmark wasn’t exactly the time of her life but things seemed to  be getting back  on track. In less than 3 months she was already getting  perfectly along  with Les Amis,  already part of the group. Grantaire never believed in god or in that destiny bullshit but sometimes it was just like she belonged there with them. Making fun of Courf’s pick up lines, trading books with Jehan, being dragged around to spontaneous parties by Céline, calling Combeferre ‘’mommy’’… Even Enjolras himself was starting to call her ‘’Charlie’’ and considering how severe he is nicknames are a huge step. Grantaire smiled with the memory of when he first received an Enjolras text calling him “R’’. He knows it may seem stupid but it was in a way, some sort of expression of intimacy. It’s not much, true, but probably coming form Enjy, that’s  as good as it gets.

 

Charlotte turned in the bed, making sure to occupy three times the space needed for her tiny body. R admired his blonde friend. She more than anyone else he knew deserved to be happy. Maybe she had at last found her place and he was damn glad to be a part of it. Everything was settling, for once. Except… Éponine. Of all people Grantaire never  thought Charlie would have problems with her. Though he couldn’t really blame it on the blondie, truth been told, he loved the Thénardier girl but Ponine wasn’t putting any effort on making Charlotte’s life easier. And R just couldn’t understand why.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It has been almost ten years since Courfeyrac  first read  1984 by George Orwell. It was what first got him into political causes, in his 13th birthday. The fact it was the first gift Combeferre had ever gave him, made him like the book even more.

 

Looking back now he could see he had barely understood the book’s message but it was still his favorite book growing up. Maybe that was a hint of their upcoming years of friendship. ‘Ferre was the first Amis Courfeyrac had become friends with. They met in middle school and have never been apart since then. He couldn’t help to laugh at the memory of his friend as a kid. Combeferre was the most awkward little child ever. He used to be so thin his head seemed incredibly unproportional  to his body. Always wearing those nerdy-glasses that made him look like a baby owl with big honey colored eyes. He used to be really shy to talk to anyone, especially girls. Courf smirked. Puberty might have done Combeferre’s appearance real  wonders but somethings haven’t changed that much.

 

 

 **Courfeyrac:**  Sooooo a little bird told me  Mademoiselle Mercéline Feuilly  and you are alone now at your place. You dog ;)

 **Combeferre** : We are just studying biology. No big deal really.

 **Courfeyrac:** Right. “studying’’ That’s what  they always say. It all starts with “studying’’.

 **Courfeyrac:** Then comes the kissing.

 **Courfeyrac** : Then the wild sex on Enjolras' bed ( Please, if there is wild sex, make it on Enjolras bed)

 **Courfeyrac:** And before we know it we’ll all be buying you gifts for the baby shower.

 **Combeferre** : Courf… please, stop.

 **Courfeyrac** : You love the girl don’t you?

 **Combeferre** : … seriously, just stop.

 **Courfeyrac** :You just blushed didn’t you?

 **Combeferre** : …maybe.

 **Courfeyrac** : So my work here is done. Good luck, Romeo ;)

 

 

“Ugh,  no offense, doctor but biology sucks’’  The girl shrugged as Combeferre put the cellphone back in his pocket, trying to keep his cheeks from getting red after reading  his friend’s messages. “Or maybe I just wasn’t born smart enough to understand the digestive processes of  birds’’ Marcéline – or simply Céline – had green eyes, pale skin and twice  more eyeliner than it was recommended by feminine magazines during daylight. Although her bank account didn’t follow her fashion sense, the girl obviously had some style. She is that kind of person that even being always with casual clothes and messy hair still managed to get all the spotlight.

 

“Who you were texting?’’ It was quite self-explanatory. While 'Ferre kept his  studying material perfectly organized on the table in the center of the room, the brunette’s papers were all over the place as she was negligently spread on the coach.

 

‘’Courf’’ He chuckled at her suspicious face.

 

‘’He was really weird yesterday. Is he up to something?’’

 

‘’Isn’t he always?’’  

 

“Valid point, Watson’’

 

“Watson? No way. I’m Sherlock.’’

 

“Pft, yeah, keep telling yourself that.’’ Céline smirked ‘’Ugh, I’m done with biology for the day’’ Her smile become tender ‘’You were really great, thanks for helping me’’

 

‘’ Uh you're welcome, miss.’’ Combeferre didn’t feel like he had done much. He knew Céline was one of the brightest and smartest people he ever met… if – and only if – she was passionate about her studying subject. That’s one of the qualities he liked most about her;  _passion_. The intensity with which she felt and did things was rather enchanting. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, other people tend to get bored when I explain or describe something’’ He admitted slightly embarrassed. She giggled.

 

‘’Well, I’m not like other people.’’

 

‘’No, you are not’’ The boy with light brown hair repeated slowly. No, definitely not. She was nothing like other people. Other people don’t make his pulse accelerate that often, for starters.

 

‘’You’d be a damn good teacher doc’’ she winked and jumped to sit on the floor

 

“You're definitely not like other people. The normal ones use the sofa to sit’’ He couldn’t help to smile. She curiously would always chose to sit on the floor during Les Amis reunions at Ferre’s and Enjolras apartment, even when there was a free spot on the sofas.

 

“That’s cause the normal ones are boring’’  Another smirk. ‘’ Besides…’’ she paused, her face gradually becoming straight ‘’I like this floor’’ Her smile was now surprisingly timid. Noticing the change, Combeferre joined her, graciously sitting by her side.

 

“Why?’’

 

“Lend me your hand’’ Combeferre obeyed. The brunette softly conduced his hand,  rubbing it at the velvety surface. It tickled. ‘’Fluffy isn’t it?’’ She laughed a bit now looking like a child. “I know it’s silly, but I have always wanted a carpet like that. If I’m not mistaken my mother’s house used to have one’’

 

“It’s not silly at all’’ He gave her a tender smile “It’s actually rather sweet for  your standards’’ Céline laughed as she slowly laid down on the floor, open arms. Her dark brown hair spread on the floor, falling through it. The green eyes sparkling. Jehan would find some poetic beauty in the scene.

‘’ Besides …’’ The mischievous smirk was back “ I’d love to have sex on this floor. Can I rent it for a couple of hours someday?’’ The girl laughed. Céline and Combeferre have been close friends for some years now. She has always openly talked about sex without any embarrassment  and although it could cause him to blush more often the he’d like to, the boy with caramel hair loved how comfortable they were with each other.

 

“Now it sounds like Marcéline taking’’ he laughed as the brunette directed him one more childlike devilish smile.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Making fun of Marius Pontmercy was one of Courfeyrac’s favorite daily past-times. The boy was such an easy prey. He got easily scared, he was impressionable, Incredibly innocent, and would believe anything he was told: what made him very easy to manipulate. But despite of how much Courfeyrac liked pranking Marius, he liked living with him even better. That’s because, even if he lacked any kind of common sense, Pontmon-mon ( how Courf had kindly nicknamed the law student) had something  you didn’t find in every corner; a golden heart.

 

It was impossible not to chortle remembering the first time Courfeyrac had taken him to a reunion with Les Amis. Marius didn’t know anyone (except for Courf – of course – and Bossuet who still attended law school at the time) he couldn’t have been any more awkward and he annoyed Enjolras to death with his political inconsistencies but even so, he managed to be sweet to absolutely everyone there. Pontmercy wouldn’t speak of anything on their way back home that wasn’t how awesome Courf’s friends were and how he wanted them to like him. Courfeyrac likes to say that having Marius as a roommate is almost like having a pet puppy. He never thought of the boy’s obliviousness as a real problem... Until it started hurting people. And, fuck, out of all people, Pontmercy really couldn’t have picked a worse choice if he  _tried_. Out of all people, she didn’t deserve suffering, not even more.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Ponine, I’m bored D:

 **Eponine:**  Good cause I’m hungry. Solutions?

 **Courfeyrac** : You. Me. Karaoke bar. We can even call Pontmon-mon and give him alcohol. If everything succeeds you might even get a bite :9

 **Courfeyrac:** and if not at least we’ll have him singing Spice Girls on tape ;)

 **Eponine:** Terrible timing, boy. He’s taking Cosette to a romantic picnic tonight.

 **Courfeyrac:**  is he? How do you know these things? I live with him and I never know his plans. OMG Ponine, are you spying on him?

 **Eponine:** Yes, I used my savings to buy a mini – cam and placed it at your apartment by his bedside. It automatically turns on every time someone sings the My Little Pony theme song

 **Courfeyrac** : Oh, you're not serious right?

 **Eponine** : Of course not dumbass

 **Eponine:** He told me he had plans with her today, he probably told  you too but you ignore half of what he says.

 **Courfeyrac** : Oh, yeah (:

 **Courfeyrac** : Well nocturnal picnic with Cosette, uh? We can always egg her car

 **Eponine:**  No. That’s the worst part: the girl is a sweetheart. I’m so miserable I don’t even get the small pleasure to hate her

 **Courfeyrac** : How boring D:

 

Eponine rolled eyes at Courf’s last massage before putting her phone away and drowning her face on the pillow.  _Ugh, this so far from fair._  Every time she thought she had hit the bottom, life would find a way to make things even worse. She didn’t have a religion properly, but she was sure that if there was a god up there, he was probably very pissed at her. Finding yourself in love with your clueless best friend was terrible, but apparently, not terrible enough for her. He had to be in love with somebody else. A girl who seemed to have popped out from a TV commercial. A girl Eponine could never aspire to be much less to  _beat_. And as if she had not had her share of disasters in life, this girl was adorable. She  wanted to hate Cosette, really. But it was simply not possible.

 

The only truly good thing in her life were her friends. They could be a positively crazy and dysfunctional group of friends but  god, she loved them. She would probably be dead now if it weren’t for les amis. Each and one of them had made her life worth living. Courfeyrac’s silliness, Enjolras brotherly care, Chetta’s advices, and Céline’s brightness. Ferre’s guidance, Jehan’s kind words, Bossuet’s optimism, Feuilly’s rock hard support, Joly’s quirkness, Bahorel’s disposition … everything. And R. Especially R.

 

Maybe it’s because they have complicated family backgrounds. Maybe 'cause they share a sort of pessimistic view of the world. Maybe because they were both skeptics. Maybe because they were both suffering from an undying unrequited love or maybe just cause they both loved a good glass of whiskey. But the fact was: her and Grantaire had become really close. They connected. They understand each other. She finally found a true best friend. The problem is… for how long?  She felt the tears coming to her eyes but she swore to herself she wouldn’t make that pillow wet today.

 

The Thénardier girl felt like she was losing  him slowly. Even him, even R was leaving her.  _That stupid blonde girl should have stayed in Denmark._ The truth is, she can’t stand to see Charlie with Grantaire. Can’t stand listening to her calling him “best friend”, can’t stand the fact they are living together. _How dare she? She was the one who left him. She can’t just come back here and act like nothing has changed_. He was everything Eponine had and Charlotte was gradually stealing him. And well, not just him because apparently, after just three months everyone already seemed to think Charlie was the best thing in the world after chocolate. “Give the girl a chance” Chetta told her. “The girl is a dear, Ponine. You thought the same thing of Cosette in the start remember?’’ Céline completed. Ugh. She just couldn’t get more frustrated. Just the thought of losing them made her stomach twist and her head ache like hell.

 

God, all she wanted was to disappear sometimes. Why did life have to be this hard? 'Ponine would have probably kept trying to find an answer to this impossible question if she hadn’t felt her phone vibrate, indicating a new message.

 

 **Courfeyrac:**  I’ll be there in 10 min. Don’t worry I’ll bring pudding.

 

This text somehow made her smile. Courf hated pudding but he knew it was her favorite desert. Maybe by the end of the night that pillow would be dry after all. Thanks to Courfeyc

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and warnings:
> 
> (read it, darling)
> 
> Hi everyone :D First of all I'd like to start thanking everyone who took interest in this fanfiction. It really means a lot to me 3 I'll also ask you to please read the notes because they are really important, ok?
> 
> 1 - I decided to make this fanfic because, just like so many people out there I feel very inspired by Victor Hugo's work and touched by his characters. It's a College AU, set on Modern era and it is Les amis centric (although some other Les Miserables characters will have appear in different levels of importance). Alhough I ranted it as "T" there might be some hotter moments in the further chapters, but don't worry, I'll warn you when the time comes.
> 
> 2 - I included two Original characters in the story, giving Feuilly a sister and Grantaire a childhood best friend. (Just because I think there are not enough revolutionary girls in media)
> 
> 3 - It won't be a completely linear story. That means there might be a some time gap betweeing the chapters. To make it easier for you, wonderful readers, to understand I'll be warning the time and day in which the narration is set in the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> 4 - I'd like to like to specially thank Lucy MK ( She is awesome and so is her fanfiction btw. Go love her) for being such a wonderful friend and beta reading this fanfic (since I'm not a native english speaker she has been really helpful).
> 
> 5- It's been a while since I last wrote something ( I really missed writting by the way). So I'm completely unsure of how this fanfic will turn out, critics, suggestions and prompts are more than welcome! It's very important to me to know what you guys are thinking, don't be shy and review *3* Feedback is really important ( besides, you will have my eternal love)
> 
> That would be all sweethearts, I really hope you read and like it 3 Love ya already xx ( Seriously, review. I will give you pie)


End file.
